Losing My Religion
by Joe'swaffles
Summary: Son inimaginables los errores que se llegan a cometer a partir de que pierdes tu razón de ser. Después de aquel incendio, ¿qué paso con John y sus hijos?


Los personajes de la serie Supernatural no me pertenecen y todas esas cosas que dicen.

Escribí esto a partir de que John es mi personaje favorito en la serie y siempre estoy buscando mil formas de justificar sus errores. No me odien, desde que le conocí le he relacionado mucho con alguien que amo y que ya no está. Esto pequeño va dedicado a **él**.

* * *

Los ojos le pesaban, los sentía irritados por tantas lágrimas y kilómetros recorridos sin descanso alguno, necesitaba estar tan lejos de Kansas como le fuese posible. Eventualmente daba una mirada a sus pequeños a través del espejo retrovisor, asegurándose de que su pequeño Dean mantuviera seguro al pequeño Sammy, y lo hacía, ambos estaban dormidos pero el mayor no dejaba de tener a su hermano preso en un fuerte agarre. A pesar de toda la mierda que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, algo cálido en el pecho se instaló al pensar que Dean iba a proteger a su hermano.

No quería comprometer la seguridad de sus pequeños, así que en cuanto divisó un hotel a lo lejos, decidió llegar a hospedarse. Aparcó el Impala, salió del auto y abrió la puerta de la parte trasera para cargar a sus dos pequeños, uno en cada brazo, e ingresó al hotel.

Cada minuto que venía era realmente incierto en su vida; John estaba atrapado en el presente de una forma escalofriante, ya que su mente no viajaba al pasado para su estabilidad emocional, pero tampoco parecía querer viajar al futuro ya que todo era realmente desconocido y parecía más fácil pensar en el universo entero que en el tiempo futuro, incluso los minutos y lo segundos eran difíciles de pensar.

Acostó a sus dos pequeños en la cama con cuidado para después caminar hacia la ventana de su habitación que daba a esa hermosa carretera en medio del bosque norteamericano.

Aquel pequeño momento de paz fue el detonante para que John sintiera en todo su ser aquello que acababa de acontecer. Comenzó a sentir cómo el peso de todo el mundo caía sobre sus hombros y lo hundían. Nunca pensó que aquella expresión pudiera llegar a ser tan literal. Era como si el suelo se abriera dejándolo en medio de un abismo tan infinito que no sentía la caída en sí, pero sabía que caía y no dejaba de caer. Su vida estaba acabada, todo por lo que una vez luchó y por lo que se aferraba, acababa de desaparecer.

Mary.

Las palabras amor, felicidad, seguridad y familia las podía pronunciar en un solo nombre, esas y muchas más. Desde que la conoció, su vida había cambiado para siempre y sabía que con ella viviría todo lo que durante toda su existencia se le había negado. Tendría alguien a quien amar, a quien proteger y a quien hacer feliz por sobre todas las cosas. Mary, el centro de su universo, el aire que respira, todo lo que Mary hacía y decía era su religión, su filosofía, la razón de ser John Winchester cada instante desde que la conoció y ella le correspondió, no igual, pues sabía que Mary veía en John más que nada su libertad. Pero le amo, de eso no cabía duda.

John Winchester acababa de perderlo todo y literalmente sentía que se caía y se asfixiaba, aunque estuviera de pie respirando con tal vitalidad que le aseguraba una vida larga.

De nuevo, su mente se instaló en un presente instantáneo protegiendo su integridad mental y emocional, lo poco que quedaba de ambas. Camino hacía la cama acurrucándose al lado de sus dos pequeños, aferrándose a ellos, porque les amaba, porque ellos eran parte de Mary, esa parte que siempre se quedaría con él.

Por eso, cuando supo que no había esperanza para Dean, no dudo ni un segundo.

Su muchacho, aquel que tenía tanta similitud con su madre desde un aspecto físico hasta en lo emocional (aunque Dean se esforzaba por ser como su padre, cosa mala que había heredado el pobre de Sam). Estaba orgulloso de sus muchachos, aquella noche en aquel hotel se sentía perdido, pero nunca imagino que las cosas terminarían así; había arruinado la vida de sus hijos y lo menos que podía hacer era darles otra oportunidad, a parte de que no permitiría perder aquella parte de Mary que seguía con él, primero muerto, porque sabía que al perder a Dean, también perdía en automático a su pequeño Sam.

Cuando su hijo menor abandonó la habitación para ir por el café, deseaba poder arreglar todo lo que les había hecho. Ojalá sus hijos algún día sepan cuánto les amo y puedan perdonarlo.

-Vamos querido John, no tengo todo el día y allá están muy ansiosos por recibirte.- Le dijo aquel demonio que ahora le quitaba la vida, de nueva cuenta.

Todo estaba bien y sabía que todo iría bien; prefería una eternidad en el infierno que una vida sin lo único que le había quedado.


End file.
